


山中

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Relationships: Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/Munchkin | Byeon Sang-Beom
Kudos: 1





	山中

乌云压境，山中将有暴雨。蛰伏猛兽暴躁而出，虎啸狼嚎不绝于耳。渐起的电闪雷鸣之中，隐有幼兽的嘶鸣。金炳善拎着捆柴，循声而至。  
萎靡不振趴在湖边的，是一只通体白底黑纹的老虎。金炳善一眼就认出，和自己那只通体金黄的灵兽不同，这是只妖兽，正在渡劫。  
小家伙似乎年岁不足，修为也不够，不知道为何惹来上神之眼，甚至引动天雷以为惩戒。它满身毛发都黯淡无光，有气无力地匍匐在半块巨石上。承受上一道天雷已用掉大半气力，接下来这一道，怕是无论如何也挡不住了。它内心大抵也清楚，一双琥珀般的澄澈眼睛里，流露出绝望而孤注一掷的意味。  
金炳善本应袖手旁观。万物生死荣枯都有定数，何况妖兽渡劫本是逆天改命，他身属仙界之列，自然不该生事。然而这样幼小的老虎……本不应横遭此难，再看那双眸子，失了元气也依然灵动，目光澄明，大概也未尝害过山民性命。  
金炳善心思微转，捏了个法令，挡住了那道几乎是灭顶之灾的天雷。  
横劈而下的雷电辨认出了法令上属于仙界的气息，悄然退回云层。沉甸甸的乌云猛烈地在空中激荡，水汽刹那间弥散开，狂风忽起，倾盆大雨骤然而落。  
小白虎的嘴角淅淅沥沥滴出血，显然是受了极重的伤，看到金炳善走过来，只能低低地发出一声呜咽，无力地张了张爪子像是威吓，随即昏了过去。  
金炳善叹了口气，抱起它回了家。

一座简朴的小院，落于半山腰。院里有一口盛着山间酿出的清泉的井，一间五脏俱全的小厨房，唯一一间可以住人的、坐北朝南的正房内，似乎并无主人在家。  
卞相汎在这里醒来的时候，发现自己被包裹在一团极其柔软的羽绒中。  
……这是在哪儿呀？  
他晃了晃脑袋，站起来。……好像比平日略高了些？  
他举起自己的爪子——不，已经是手了，才发现自己已变成人形。裸露的皮肤失去了毛发的遮挡，凉飕飕的。他有些羞耻——他见过人，知道人都是要穿衣裳的，他扒拉下身边的床单裹起来，又在旁边的柜子翻腾着，随意揪出一件棕色外袍，勉勉强强把自己套了进去。

金炳善推门而入，习惯性地往窝那边看过去。  
……诶？  
原先盘踞着大半个窝的白虎不见了，取而代之的是一个脸蛋圆圆的青年，紧紧靠着墙，紧绷着脊背；瞪着双琥珀色的眼睛，一眨也不眨地看着他。从外袍里露出的半截白色尾巴，暗示着这位不速之客的身份。  
“你好。”  
没有回应。  
“那个……我是金炳善。嗯……你叫什么名字？”金炳善耐心地往前走去试图亲近一些，却被一声低吼钉在原地。他微笑着表达善意，小心翼翼地说：“你别害怕……是我救了你。我是这座山里的……山民。”  
青年耸起的肩膀又软了回去，只是吞了吞口水。  
“那个……你会说话吗？”  
青年侧头思索了一下，颇为艰难地、第一次口吐人言：“卞……卞相汎。”

金炳善的猜测没有错。这是只本不够渡劫的幼虎，阴差阳错得了妖兽不该有的灵根，才在成年生辰时引动天劫。没能毁灭他的雷暴，反而变盛突破的最后一丝助力，终于能够化人。金炳善觉得有些好笑，自己这一世重新归入仙界，换算成阳寿不过十六岁，竟然比这只小老虎还年幼些。  
小老虎化人的法术实在是不太得心应手，短短一顿饭的功夫，卞相汎手忙脚乱地应对着忽然冒出来的耳朵、尾巴和胡须，脸都涨红了。  
少年心性，金炳善看得有趣，直到迎上一双水汪汪的求助的眼睛，才在垂眸间悄然敛去嘴角噙着的笑意：“不碍事的。收不住就算了。你不过百岁就能化人，天资和机遇都极佳，好好修炼，必定可以顺利渡劫，位列仙班。”  
他被这样少年老成的说辞闹得脸更红了，莫名气鼓鼓地瞪了金炳善一眼，接着去和面前香喷喷的五花肉作对。

卞相汎的伤在金炳善的悉心照料下好得很快。他变回白虎时身形已状了一圈，隐约像是只威风凛凛的百兽之王了。  
金炳善修长的手指拂过他的头颅，亲昵地在面颊边蹭了蹭：“这很好，那你去哪里呢？”  
白虎脸上露出了茫然的神色。他当然能回到山中去，可面前这个高高瘦瘦的柔和青年，似乎很值得留恋的样子。  
“我可以留在这里吗？”  
“诶？”金炳善抚摸虎皮的手略微顿了一下，皮毛恢复了明亮的光泽，雪白的毛发几乎是可以反射一切的晶莹。金炳善漂亮的眼睛被纤长浓密的睫毛短暂地遮过，抬起眼时依然是温和的笑意：“当然可以呀。”

卞相汎在金炳善这里住下了。  
金炳善教他生活。比如待人接物。他们和山脚下的村民们用野味换些米面。大家都喜欢金炳善这个内敛又善良的男孩，脸蛋圆圆的卞相汎也跟着受到了同等的温暖对待。卞相汎初到人间就被淳朴的风物打动，整个人从内到外都透着暖意。  
比如砍柴洗衣，生火做饭，认字读书。卞相汎难免有些笨手笨脚，金炳善一直好脾气地陪着他。卞相汎学得也快，没多久就能烹出一道香气扑鼻的五花肉来。  
唯独是扎发辫这一项……金炳善被不知轻重的爪子扯了下头皮，吃痛地轻呼出声。  
他是真的后悔了。  
山民简朴，不过是随手梳个发髻罢了。卞相汎拿他练手，扎得歪歪斜斜先表过不提，偏偏还附赠了几个乱翘的小辫子，在打磨过的铜镜里分外滑稽。  
他虽然是个小官，却也是个堂堂天神，被妖兽玩弄于股掌之间，是何道理！何况卞相汎眼里捉弄的心思实在太显眼，他想视而不见都不行。  
他站起身佯装生气地一巴掌拍过去，力道轻轻松松被卸开又往过一拽，整个人直往卞相汎那边倾过去——笑话，变成人的老虎也还是老虎，何况金炳善修的是法术而非武道。卞相汎比他低了半头，却还是稳稳地接住他，然后讨好地在颈窝处蹭了蹭头，甚至用额头拱了拱。  
猫科动物的惯有习性罢了，金炳善却总是难以应对这种亲密举动，他低着头笑起来，清冽而温和，听着仿佛是疏离，通红的耳尖却暴露了心事。  
卞相汎对此毫无知觉，只是把人摁回椅子里，接着鼓捣起金炳善柔顺的黑发来。

寒来暑往，一年的时间很快过去。金炳善早早在山风与鸟鸣中醒来，起身坐在床边，眉间的忧虑比前几日要更浓。  
身后的床铺陷下去，伴随着薄被翻动与织物摩擦的声音，卞相汎的脑袋靠在他肩上，下巴隐隐硌着肩峰，细微的痛感却一路扯到心脏：“炳善呐，在想什么？”  
“没什么，今天醒这么早吗？”  
卞相汎在他看不见的地方摇了摇头，忽然从身后抱住他，把脸深深埋在后背上。金炳善感受到隔着布料传来的灼热鼻息，和慢慢氤氲开的、渐渐冷却的湿润。  
“别怕，”金炳善回身跪坐在床边，生疏地学着卞相汎喜欢的动作，弓着背去蹭卞相汎的颈窝，“我会陪着你的。”

正午时分，日光瓢泼，狂风大作。厚重的云块从东方吹来，一寸寸阴暗吞噬着山谷郁郁葱葱的林地。  
“相汎呐，要记住你灵力的流向，牵引着天雷融入其中 ，去冲撞阻碍它的瓶颈。”  
“别怕，我会陪着你的。”  
卞相汎已经不记得金炳善今天说过多少次这句话了。可他是妖，他只是人，能有什么用呢？  
“炳善，离我远一点，会伤到你的。”  
天色骤暗，第一道雷电已经猝不及防地劈下来，照亮了金炳善神色凝重的半张脸。  
卞相汎按着方法去引导身体里横冲直撞的剧烈痛感——那是他们一起从古书里翻找的，血腥味慢慢从胸腔顺着喉咙泛上来，还没平息就又硬生生挨了第二道，卞相汎再难压制，吐出口血来。他趴在地上，脑子里嗡嗡作响，正想抬头让金炳善快走，就看到了接踵而至的第二道撕裂天幕的光。  
生死之间，电光火石的一瞬被拉得很漫长。他看到金炳善的脸，神情里的决绝让他的心莫名揪成一团，他看着他轻飘飘扔出一张法令，挡在雷霆万钧之前，干净利落地隔绝一切。被上神之眼锁定的压力骤然一轻，卞相汎又呕出一口血，半晌眼前的漆黑才散去，他虚弱却还是惊喜地出声：“炳善……？”  
金炳善没来得及答话，不怒自威的声音已从虚空传来，法令被轻而易举地搅成碎片：“金炳善，尔身为仙官，却袒护妖兽，意欲何为？”  
……仙官？卞相汎惊讶地看过去。  
金炳善半低下头，姿态谦卑，身形却依然颀长挺拔：“善恶有别，幼虎只因灵气有异，误受判决，并未为非作歹、祸害人间，还望上神明察。”  
“仙妖有界。妖兽岂能受仙官庇佑，尔已触犯天条。”  
“……下官”，金炳善轻轻吸了一口气，“可以用神恩令。”  
那是仙界最大的恩赐与宽宥。金炳善为师门名誉不惜承万劫之冤，才换来一道，以为补偿。  
一时寂寥无话。  
卞相汎听不懂繁文缛节背后的实际内容，却依然能明晰纠葛的关键。他焦急地想开口，却在庞大的威压下连一个音节都吐不出来。空气似乎也黏稠到近乎凝滞，似乎是上神狂怒的征兆。  
金炳善依然面色平静地垂着眸。  
不知过了多久，天地间传来极轻的一道叹息：“罢了。尔看管好他，不得生事。”  
金炳善怔然片刻，才郑重下跪叩首：“多谢上神宽宥。”  
乌云无声散去。

清风吹来山间湿润而浓郁的草木气息，鸟啼虫鸣渐起，一派生之磅礴。天昏地暗的压迫仿佛从没发生过一样。  
卞相汎呆呆地看着沉默跪坐在双腿上的金炳善。  
金炳善察觉到了他的注视，扭头试图挤出安抚的笑容，却被青年滚烫的目光击中了。  
世间无垠广阔，金炳善的漫长生命，孤独又自由。他孑然一身，惯于独自观察世事变迁，忽然被这样不加修饰的、毫无防备袒露依赖的目光注视，似隐隐被灼伤，一股暖流却从心底汩汩涌遍肺腑，蔓延四肢。  
他站起来，紧紧地抱住头上又冒出两只毛茸茸耳朵的青年，笑语间是前所未有的明朗和轻快：  
“没事了。  
“我会一直陪着你的。”


End file.
